High School Story
by bookloverbk
Summary: I swear I'll try not to be too cheesy and cliche. Just some musings of mine that satisfy a well written percabeth itch. It gets going about the third chapter but the first two are quick reads
1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Annabeth's alarm jolted her out of a dead sleep and she quickly stuck out her arm, clicking the stop button on her phone. Groaning, she rolled over and heaved a large sigh. The absolute last thing she wanted was to go to school today, but sophomore year was calling. After about ten minutes of laying in bed and contemplating existence, Annabeth rolled out of bed, and stumbled into her bathroom, where she stared at her bleary eyed reflection for a moment before washing her face and brushing her teeth. Back in her room, she threw on a Columbia sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She desperately wanted to go to school at Columbia, which meant her new uniform was anything with a light blue C on it. In the kitchen, she started the coffee maker and placed a piece of bread in the toaster. Her dad was asleep at the kitchen table, old Civil War maps spread around him. He had been totally engrossed in a new theory over the last few days, constantly on the phone with a professor friend from London, not paying any mind to her or her step-brothers, to the ire of her stepmother. Annabeth didn't care, she was used to the lack of attention. Her toast popped up and she quickly slathered some Nutella on the blackened bread (she liked it crunchy) and poured her coffee into a Yeti with an owl sticker on the outside. Just then, her phone buzzed. He must be here Taking a bite, she looked at her dad and sighed before kissing him gently on the head and walking out the door.

"Good morning!" Luke Castellan shouted over the loud music playing from his speakers.

"Hey," Annabeth tossed her bag into the back seat and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, the familiar scene playing out once again. She had been dating Luke for three years now, and he had picked her up every morning for school, music blaring, her eating Nutella toast. It was the same for so long, and now she started her second year of high school with the familiarity lolling her into a strange mood. She should be happy, she knew, pulling up with Luke, the senior class president, ready for a year of fun. But doubts tickled the back of her mind. He was leaving for college soon, and they hadn't talked much about it, which scared Annabeth. Would he leave her for the first beautiful college girl he saw? And she didn't have time to worry about him. She was taking three AP classes and doubling up on math this year. If only summer would have lasted forever. Here she was, not even at school yet, back in the routine of stressing the crap out. They pulled into Luke's assigned spot in the senior's lot and he came over and opened the door for her, grinning that perfect white smile that made her fall for him in the first place.

"Are you ready?" Luke shut the door behind her.

"I was born ready," she tossed her hair over her shoulder and swallowed the lump in her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson slammed his locker door shut with a touch more vehemence than required. The freshman below him jumped, but he didn't really care. He did not want to be walking the halls of Goode High School again, even if senior year was supposed to be fun. Looking at his class schedule, he started heading toward the 1300 wing, where his first class was. His friend, Daniel, walked up to him, catching his hand in a quick shake.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Percy nodded, relieved to see at least one of his buddies before class.

"It's only 8:50 and I already need a hit what do you think is up?" Daniel laughed.

"Geez, dude, chill out a little this year, please," Percy frowned at his friend and shook his head.

"No can do, Perseus, it's in my DNA. I'm here for a good time…" he pointed at Percy, motioning for him to finish the sentence.

"Not a long time, yeah I know, moron." Percy rounded a corner, seeing his room a few doors down, "See you later."

Settling into a desk at the back of his new homeroom, Percy pulled out his phone and opened Snapchat, hoping for a distraction from the mind-numbing boredom that was already settling over his body.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the first week of school, Annabeth slid her planner into her backpack and smiled. Now, per tradition, she and Luke would go get some ice cream, like they did every Friday. She headed out the door and over two halls, where she knew his last class was, and caught him as he was walking out the door.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm good! A tough day, but nothing a little peanut butter ice cream won't fix."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I have to meet with the sports chair for StuCo and then we can go to ice cream after. It'll only take about half an hour" Luke said as he fist bumped someone passing in the hallway.

"What?" Annabeth turned to him, "I don't know if I can get ice cream after that. I have to be home around five. I babysit the little devils tonight, you know that. Why didn't you tell me you had a meeting?"

"Chill," Luke laughed, "It's 3:57 now, I'll talk to the kid quickly and we'll head out. We'll get drive through or something."

"Why do you have student council stuff on a Friday anyway?" she asked.

"Annoying, right? The guy had swim practice after school every day, but Friday they have it in the morning so it had to be today. I'll be quick. It's just a short talk about budget for concession stands and finalizing dates for sending spirit buses to away games. You do some homework and I'll have you at the house in no time."

"Ok, Luke," Annabeth sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy walked over from the East building to the West after his final class got out. He had a meeting with Luke Castellan, the senior class president, class A snob, and bane of Percy's StuCo existence. The guy wanted to allocate all sports money to football. That's what he did the previous year, but Percy campaigned with the smaller sports to get elected this year and even out funds a bit. Not that Luke wanted the sports chair job anymore, his new power trip was being in charge of the whole school. Either way, Percy wasn't giving up until he got what he wanted, what the small sports deserved.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted Luke as he walked into the empty classroom, noting a blonde head hunched over a notebook next to the president.

"Not much, man. How's it going?" Luke leaned back in his chair, yawning, as Percy sat across from him.

"It's going, you know?" He pulled out a folder with his notes, "You ready to start?"

After forty-five minutes of arguing, Percy still hadn't managed to talk Luke off his ledge. The guy wanted 70% of the budget allocated to football.

"Football generates over double the revenue of any other sport, this is not that difficult!" Luke sighed exasperatedly.

"Ok, yes, you've said this four times but the other sports need some money or else they don't have money for food after away games and they can't get good enough warm up gear, you're screwing them over." Percy was getting seriously irritated now. The blonde girl, his girlfriend, looked to be getting upset too.

She checked the time on her phone for the fourth time before she opened her mouth, "You two are both being stupid and pig-headed. You need to compromise and come up with something new because neither or you is going to move from your position and you're wasting everyone's time sitting here waiting for the other to fold. Luke, you know I have to be home in fifteen. I really have to go."

"Annabeth, I appreciate it, but just go read or something, ok? This doesn't concern you." Luke waved her off without so much as a glance.

Percy shook his head in disbelief, Luke was a jerk even to her? How had he held onto her for so long? He looked at her annoyed, delicate features and saw them flick into a still mask with a practiced ease. Oh, that's how. She backed down. Disgusting. The girl obviously had a brain, and she let this idiot walk all over her. Well, Percy wasn't about to.

"Shut up. She has a point. Let her talk."

Her grey eyes snapped up to meet his and he nodded at her to begin.

"Well, what if you started charging a little more to get in for other sports besides football? That way, a little more revenue is generated, and if you can get students to come by getting some pizzas free for the student section, you might make some more."

"That would never work. People won't come if prices are high." Luke made an impatient gesture.

"Well, they're already coming in the first place. It's students, not adults, that will stop coming if prices are high. But, if you have a lower student price, and there's incentive to come…" she trailed off, looking at Luke to gauge his reaction.

"That just might work," said Percy looking pointedly at Luke, "but we'd need some more budget if we were to get pizzas."

"Whatever. If you honestly think that will work. Don't come crying to me, though, when you've wasted your money on buying pizzas for people who don't show up. Jackson, draw up the proposal and I'll sign off on it Monday." He stood up, his chair scratching against the floor, "Now, let's go get ice cream."

Annabeth's smile wiped off her face, "What? Luke, I need to get home. Now."

"Annabeth, you know we always get ice cream on Fridays."

"Well today you had this stupid thing so now I have to get home and you're my ride, so no ice cream." Annabeth was exasperated. Why was he acting like this?

"Stop, oh my gosh, you're being a baby. We'll just grab something really quick and I'll take you home,. Traffic isn't bad." He stood, "Get your backpack. I'll let you pick the place. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go home," she spat, angrily shoving her stuff into her bag, "I'll take the subway."

"Be dramatic, it makes no difference to me." He waltzed out the door, leaving Annabeth shaking with anger. She sank into her chair and put her head in her hands. Completely consumed by her thoughts, she forgot about the boy sitting across from her until he coughed. She looked up.

"Hey, sorry to be a jerk or whatever, but I don't really think you should ride the subway alone," Annabeth blinked as he said, "Like, not to be sexist or anything but you're young right?"

"I'm fifteen," she said slowly.

He nodded, "It's just not smart, but I ride the subway home. We can take the same train if you want. If that doesn't bother you."

She took a deep breath in, "No, that wouldn't bother me. If you don't mind, of course?"

"It's not a big deal, I don't have any plans. Which way are you headed?"

She thought for a moment, "I guess I'll take the red train up to 125th."

"Perfect, you ready to go now? It sounded like you were in a hurry." He stood up and opened the door for her.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm supposed to babysit my little brothers tonight and my step-mom will get so mad if I'm late." She looked at her phone, "Which I will be now, so honestly, who cares?"

"You're telling me. I know how the step-parent story goes."

They walked outside into the warm air and Annabeth squinted at the sun. She didn't really know the boy walking next to her, his tall frame casting a shadow over her. She glanced over at him as they walked. She could see through his t-shirt that Luke was right, he was a swimmer. His back was…. How could she put it delicately? Ripped. His raven black hair was short, but it still managed to be unruly. She had seen him in the halls, normally flanked by a bunch of loud, obnoxious boys, the kind of guys that girls loved to stare at. She never paid them mind. She was at school to work and get out as fast as she could. Her thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of tires. She looked up to see Luke's red Honda Civic pull up on the road next to them.

"I was going to apologize, but looks like you don't want a ride anymore," he called out the window, "You've got it all figured out, huh?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, of course I want a ride home."

"I'll let you get to know your new best friend, don't worry, Annabeth. We have a dinner with my grandparents tomorrow, don't forget. I'll pick you up at 7." he put his car in drive and called out as he drove away, "Wear that blue dress I like!"

She sighed and kept walking. She had forgotten about the dinner. His grandparents were big New York Opera boosters and there were lots of fancy dinners they invited her and Luke to. Luke was trying to secure his inheritance, or their inheritance, as he insisted. Annabeth really did enjoy the music and the meeting people. Plus, the buildings they saw were the most beautiful you'd ever seen. Luke would take her out shopping from time to time to get some new dresses to wear to the dinners. His favorite was a long, flowy baby blue dress. He liked seeing her in it, and she liked him seeing her in it. Apparently it made her eyes look stormy.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked.

"Hmm?" Annabeth looked over at him, puzzled, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," he said hesitantly, "Just that your boyfriend was kind of just being the biggest prick ever."

She laughed, "Oh, that's just Luke. He's a great guy, just has a short temper. You weather the storm and he's not mad in 10 minutes. I've gotten very good at handling it over the years."

Percy whistled, "Years? How long have you been dating this guy?"

"Three years. He's an old friend. I'd been crushing on him since I was six. He never saw me as anything more than a little sister until about six months before we started dating. I don't really know what life's like without him. He's always looked out for me when my family doesn't." she smiled.

Percy wasn't going to say it, but it didn't sound like the guy was too protective, leaving his fifteen year old, extremely pretty girlfriend to ride the subway alone. If it wasn't convenient or beneficial to him, Percy figured, it didn't matter.

"Oh," he settled for saying, "That's a cool story."

"Everyone thinks so. It was years of agonizing waiting for me, though. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Percy chuckled, "Not really. I just like to play the field."

"Oh, I see," she nodded, "You have a new toy every week."

"No, that's not what I said," he placed a hand over his heart mockingly, "I just like to appreciate the many wonderful girls at our beautiful school. I don't have toys."

"Oh don't you?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think you're so smart, huh?"

"I don't have to think. I know," she said sarcastically as they descended the steps to the subway.

"Whatever, Wise Girl, just get on the train," he scoffed as he swiped his metrocard, then handed it back to her so she could swipe it too for her ticket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiroh! Thanks so much for writing a review! That made me so happy :) Hopefully this chapter is just as good. I know it's slow moving, but hopefully we get to learn a little more about Annabeth's character in this chapter.**

It was standing room only on their train, the car was filled to the brim with everyone heading home after work and school. Percy weaved his way through the throng of people and secured them a spot on a pole to hold onto. Annabeth always felt slightly awkward having a conversation with so many people around, but Precy, a true New Yorker, showed no hesitation.

"So Castellian has a car?" He shook his head in amazement, "I knew they were loaded, but geez. I don't know if I'd even want one if I could have one."

Annabeth looked up at him sardonically, "I'll bet you'd rather walk the streets of the city, feel the hum of the atmosphere, a real Nuu Yawker, yous are." She had shifted into a stupid, overexagerated New York accent at the end.

"You really do think you're some kind of wise girl, huh?" he scoffed.

"Yeah, well I think you've got…." she paused, an idea forming when she read his swim team hoodie, the print on his chest at her eye level, "seaweed for brains."

He laughed loudly and Annabeth was happy she had made him laugh. She didn't know how easy it would be to talk to guys like him. She had always expected them to smell of weed and make crude jokes all the time. Maybe you can't judge a book by its cover after all. They talked and talked, the stops zooming by and Annabeth forgot to worry about how late it was getting. When the mechanical buzz of "next station one-two-five" came over the loudspeaker, she looked at her phone and anxiety hit her stomach again.

Three missed calls from Helen, her stepmom. Five texts, reading, in order:

"Where are you?"

"We have reservations, annabeth."

"I should've expected you'd be this selfish. At least call me."

"Annabeth."

"There will be consequences."

One from her dad an hour ago, but nothing else:

"Are you ok?"

Percy tapped her shoulder and she looked up to see the doors open. They stepped outside and she began moving briskly in the direction of the exit.

Percy hurried after her, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just my step-mom, she's freaking. I knew she would though, I'm over an hour late. I'm supposed to watch my little brothers tonight so my parents can go out."

Percy said nothing, just kept pace with Annabeth, and for some reason, maybe for the sole wanting of someone who understood, she asked, "You said you understood step-parent troubles?"

He nodded, "My mom remarried a few years back, when I was young. The guy was a real piece of work. He's gone now."

Their conversation lulled for the first time since they left school, but Percy didn't seem to want to talk much more, so Annabeth just walked quickly and turned down a street two blocks over from her apartment. After six minutes of doing their half-jog, half-walk, Percy and Annabeth arrived at the door of her building.

The doorman smiled and greeted Annabeth as she hurried through, but Percy stayed on the sidewalk. She turned to say something to him and realized he wasn't by her side.

"Good luck," he smiled. It was a smile that screamed trouble. It made her stomach flop.

"Thank you. Thanks for bringing me home."

He didn't respond, only turned and melted back into the sea of people on the streets of the city that never sleeps.

"You're screwed, dumbnuts." her oldest little brother, Michael, giggled as she walked in the door, "Mom's pissed."

"Shut up," she told the eleven year old.

As Annabeth walked into the kitchen, where she knew Helen would be, she imagined herself becoming concrete. Concrete had no emotion. Concrete could be yelled at, called vile things, and it didn't matter. She was a statue, she imagined, that could not be injured by the unnecessary insults her step mother was about to hurl at her. But even more vital, she knew, deep down, was that concrete could not hurl insults back. She knew that if it came to a battle of wits, a back and forth between her and Helen, she could leave the pathetic woman in the dust. She knew what Helen was insecure about, even if Helen didn't see it herself. She could pick her apart piece by piece. Unfortunately, that was out of the question. She had done it once, and the anguish she had caused her dad had repercussions spanning months. Helen needed a break in Aruba, a break from her horrible step daughter who hated her for no apparent reason, and Professor Chase had complied, leaving a gaping hole in his wallet where thousands had previously been. She had been told then to hold her tongue in the future. So she was concrete.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Annabeth." Helen shook her head, "I wish I had time to yell at you like you deserve, but your father and I are horrendously late now. We'll discuss this later. For now, just know that there is nothing but school for the next two months. No library trips, no spending money, no dates, no after school 'oh but, Helen, I have to do this, I need help on this, I can't read well enough to understand basic information, Helen, I need tutors, Helen'.

Annabeth stiffened, anger rising in her throat, suffocating her when she tried to stuff it down, and Helen pinched her nose with her forefinger and thumb, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Then she stood, her ridiculous heels making her three inches taller than Annabeth, and turned behind her, "Let's go, Fredrick, dear."

That was where it became too much for Annabeth. She realized that her father had been sitting behind Helen the whole time, cowering there while his wife degraded his daughter, and did nothing. Annabeth picked her chin up, she would not be beaten down. She looked her father in the eyes, a dangerously neutral expression on her face. She hoped guilt would eat him from the inside out. Then, she turned on her heel and walked sharply to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Long story short, Luke was not pleased that she had gotten herself grounded.

"Are you serious?" He sighed loudly into the receiver and Annabeth, sprawled across her bed, pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I knew I had to get home and then she was just in a really bad mood. There wasn't anything I could do."

"Ok, I'll fix this. My grandmother has been talking about seeing you at this event for so long. Wants to introduce you to this city planner guy or whatever. I can't not bring you."

The rest of the conversation moved quickly. Annabeth supplied affirming noises when required and Luke plotted his manipulation of Helen. He was good at making her think that his ideas were hers. Annabeth had gotten out of many a bind with Luke flashing his perfect smile and baby blues, or in extreme cases, as it seemed this one might be, his dad's wallet.

When she hung up, still laying on her back, Annabeth allowed herself a moment of discomposure. She let the knot that was in her heart work its way through her body. The anxiety that normally contained itself into a nervous pinch in her chest became a steady ache throughout her body. She felt her pulse all the way down to her toes and tears leaked out of her eyes, sliding down uncomfortably into her ears. Sometimes she wanted to let go, to let this feeling take over. It must be better than holding it in, surely?

She wanted to scream. "Why can't I be a normal teenager? Why can't I have a normal family? Why do I feel like this?"

The only problem was that she couldn't move. She couldn't open her mouth to whisper, much less scream. She felt the panic rising, the ache building, becoming something more and she snapped her eyes shut, balling her hands into fists and pulled herself into a fetal position. She didn't have time for this. She needed to stop. This was not how successful people conducted themselves. This was not how she was going to get out of her situation. This was how she would waste time feeling sorry for herself. She sat up quickly, blood rushing to her head and swiped her hands across her cheeks, getting rid of any wetness lingering there. Stuffing that feeling back into a container, she washed her face with cold water and, ignoring the pounding beneath her temples, walked into the living room to see the little monsters.

* * *

It was 10:30 the next morning when Luke knocked on their door. He no longer had to buzz up, the doorman knew him well. He came bearing many gifts. Coffee for everyone, Annabeth's sugared how she liked it, giant, fluffy muffins from Caroline's, the best little bakery, and two small gift bags, a special kind of blue. Annabeth was dressed, her hair in a bun, and a little concealer and foundation on to cover the under eye circles she earned from a restless night. Helen had gotten up only ten minutes ago and shrieked when she heard Luke knock.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming, Annabeth?" she hissed as she scrambled to go get dressed.

"I didn't know he was coming!" she called the lie after her.

Annabeth greeted Luke with a kiss. He set his things down on the granite countertop and fiddled with his phone while resting his head on her shoulder. She took a sip of her coffee and a deep breath. Things were good. Yesterday was a fluke. She was better now. It was always so funny to her how dramatic she could be, thinking that her world was ending but really, if she focuses, she would be fine the next day.

Helen bustled in and gave Luke a hug asking why he didn't let her know he was coming, oh that "darling boy".

Luke smiled and reached over to one of the small bags on the counter, "I wanted to surprise Annabeth. I got her a little something to wear tonight to that gala we are going to. My grandmother is so excited she is coming. She simply insisted I buy her something.

Annabeth gently took the bag from him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Helen had stiffened when the gala was mentioned.

"Of course, I couldn't forget the wonderful other woman in my girl's life. I wanted to surprise you too, Mrs. Chase, for all the impact you have in Annabeth's life. So, here's a small gift of appreciation from me and my grandmother. She was adamant you have something too."

Placing a hand over her heart, Helen smiled widely, what she surely thought to be charm exuding from her hastily made up face, "Oh how kind of your grandmother. Of course, Annabeth is so happy to represent our family in such circles as yours, Luke, dear."

Annabeth, two bites into a blueberry muffin, struggled not to choke in an effort not to laugh. She glanced at Luke and looked imploringly at her gift.

He gave her a small smile, a secret one, sweet, only for them, and nodded. She instantly felt nostalgic. He hadn't given her that smile in a good bit. It brought tears springing to the back of her eyes. She sifted through the tissue and extracted a large, square box, probably a necklace. She opened it and gasped, as she did every time. Luke's gifts never got any less stunning. A simple, but beautiful chain sparkled out at her, a long trail of diamonds forming a drop. It would be perfect with her dress. She scooted out of her chair and gave Luke a big hug, gripping him tightly, breathing in his familiar scent. He placed a kiss on her head. She stayed there, enveloped in his arms, Helen opening her jewelry was a muffled sound that was hard to hear through Luke's strong, warm arms.

Helen had gotten earrings. Stunning, but slightly gaudy. Too big for Annabeth's taste. As Luke left an hour later, Helen called after him, "See you tonight when you pick up Annabeth!"


End file.
